majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Hyumu Hellsing
|- | Gender: ♂ Male |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: B ' |- |'Birthday: April 1' |- |'Sign: Aries' |- | {C}Hyumu Hellsing is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. ''Hyumu is a butler of the Kuki Group. |} '''Hyumu (Hume) Hellsing (ヒューム・ヘルシング) is a butler of the Kuki Family. He is the strongest out of the servants who serve the Kuki group. He is also the personal butler of Mikado Kuki and his wife, Tsubone Kuki. Hume also has the mission to protect the three children of the Kuki Family: Ageha, Hideo and Monshiro. When Monshiro, who lacks physical strength and fighting ability, transferred to Kawakami Academy, he transferred as well with her as her bodyguard and classmate. Hume is trained in all kind of martial arts, and is a master in all the skills which focuses on kicks. When he joined the Kuki group, he completed his skills when he mastered the Kuki Fighting Style. He also has a connection with the Kawakami Temple and is a friend of Tesshin Kawakami. Hume is ranked number 0 between the butler and maids of the Kuki Group, far exceeding the power to be ranked 1 such as Azumi Oshitari. He is fast enough to get behind Momoyo Kawakami without her noticing and is capable of defeating most opponents, even Gyoubu Shakadou, in one blow. It is revealed in Tsubame Matsunaga's route that he is one of the people who helps Tesshin choose members of the Big Four. Hyumu Hellsing is one of the new characters in the new sequel of '''''Majikoi!, Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. Appearance Hyumu has a very muscular build and is of tall height being taller than most people in the series. He has amber collared eyes and spiky blond hair at shoulder-length. He also has a beard and a mustache. He wears the butler uniform of the Kuki Group. He seems to have pale skin. Personality Because of his abilities as a fighter, Hume is very confident and arrogant. For example, when first meeting Momoyo he says that she lacks the muscles for a striker and also considering most people, particular women, as little babies. He is also quite honorable showing that he allows Gyoubu the first strike to hit him before he defeated Shakadou and also warning people before they attack him. Being the Number 0 of the Kuki hroup, he is very strict to those below him and is also a perfectionist in everything, saying that a perfect butler needs to have knowledge of everything. Also as a Kuki butler, he is also very refined and loyal to the Kuki Corporation. He possesses a bad habit of calling those weaker than him 'babies', which usually causes friction with those he speaks to and makes his fellow butler Claudio Nero berate him for it. Despite this, he will give praise to those he feels have the potential to become strong and those he feels talented and worthgiving. Powers and Abilities Being the number 0 butler of the Kuki Corporation his power far surpasses the other servants. Being far more powerful than Azumi who's considered the number 1 servant there. Aside from that before he joined Kuki he was already leader of an army squad. As stated during Sayaka's route always when he was leader of an army squad all members would survive through that war because of his leadership and combat abilities. Hume is a possible one of the strongest people in the Majikoi world, he might even be able to beat Momoyo. As proven when he beat Gyoubu Shakadou (who is a master-class individual) in one blow and also surpassing Momoyo in speed since she didn't sense him as he could appear and disappear behind her so quickly. He's also confident enough that he can consider someone like Momoyo a little baby since he has a technique that can counter her instant recovery which makes Hume one of the fighters who can actually beat her. Hume also has a intimidating pressure around him which makes normal people often feel threatened by his presence. His fighting abilities is also considered by many people at inhuman level. A good example is in Koyuki Sakakibara's route Majikoi! S where Christiane Friedrich and Kazuko Kawakami who are both expert martial artists don't even think about challenging him since the levels between them and Hume are too far apart. Gallery Hyumu Hellsing Sketches.jpg|Hyumu Hellsing Sketches Momoyo vs. Hellsing.jpg|Momoyo vs. Hellsing Sprites Hume 2.0.n.fw.png|Cloaked Hume Hume 1.0.y.fw.png Hume 1.1.y.fw.png Hume 1.2.y.fw.png Hume 1.3.y.fw.png Monshiro, Yamato, Mikado, Tsubone and the Kuki Servants- Snow Day's End.jpg Momoyo vs. Hellsing.jpg Hyumu Hellsing Sketches.jpg Trivia *He has an insect collection as a hobby. *His surname is based on the legendary vampire slayer and arch-nemesis to Dracula, Abraham Hellsing. *In the final popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for Majikoi! A, of the current male characters in the series, Hyumu is ranked #7. In the Majikoi! S poll, he was ranked #6. *As revealed in Lee's route, like Zozuma (Kuki butler #4), he has a tendency to repeat the same story over and over again and won't listen to other people's stories when drunk. *During the Kuki related routes, it is revealed by Azumi, Colonel and Hume himself that he was once a leader of a mercenary group who never lost a mission or battle. *In Tsubame's Route, after Momoyo was defeated by Tsubame, he has mentioned that he has an interest in training Momoyo himself, but she needs to feel defeat once first. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Kuki Servant Corps Category:1-S Class Student Category:Kuki Corporation Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai S